The Songbird
by The Perscribo
Summary: How can you love someone when their heart belongs to another?


"Diaval? Diaval, are you there?"

Flawlessly weaving her way through the labyrinth of entwining tree roots and shrubs, the young queen swiftly made her way through the glowing azure fog of the Moors. The evening dew of the soft grass tickling her bare toes with every step she took, Queen Aurora called for her friend - for her "pretty bird." However, with the sun already set, and her only source of light coming from that of the moon and the occasional swarm of fireflies, it was difficult for her to see up into the branches above where her raven may be nesting. With a frustrated sigh, she brushed away a strand of golden hair from her face before twirling around in helpless circles trying to decide which direction she should continue on. Though the Moors was her kingdom, the land seemed to be endless, and unlike her godmother, she did not have wings to carry her away. All her adventures were to be made on foot, and though she did enjoy the long walks, she inwardly wished to possess wings of her own, and not just any wings, but wings like her godmother's. Wings that would carry her for hours through the cloudless sky and over the valleys and near the ocean. Of course, those were nothing more than silly fantasies, but they undoubtedly always brought a smile to her lips.

"I wonder, I wonder…" A familiar voice spoke; slicing the peaceful silence that Aurora had grown familiar with. "Why on earth is the Queen spinning in circles amongst the forest at this hour?"

Taken back by the voice, the blonde lost her footing and stumbled back onto a patch of moss. "Diaval!" she exclaimed; her rosy face beaming. "There you are! I was looking for you, though, I was half expecting you to be in your bird form. I thought you once said you hated sleeping as a human."

With a light chuckle, the young man stepped forward and held out a hand to help her up. "I do, Your Majesty, but it appears as if your godmother receives some form of enjoyment by watching me mope about in this form. It's been nearly two days, and I am itching for a flight."

With a giggle of her own, she took the offered hand and was immediately pulled back onto her feet. Dusting the dirt from her nightgown, she yawned. "Do you think it must be payback for that face full of mud you threw at her the other day. Remember that? She seemed in the least bit pleased…"

"For heavens sake, I nearly forgot about that!" Running a hand through his inky hair - combing back the knots and dirt - the pale lanky man rolled his eyes. "If she does not wish to get dirty, then she mustn't linger so close to the stream. Especially not when the trolls are near."

"That still does not give you any right to throw mud at her!"

"I was merely playing around! Besides, you still have yet to answer my question. What on earth are you doing up at this hour?"

Feeling her cheeks redden as the blood rushed through her veins, the young woman uneasily chuckled. "Well…" she started, not quite sure how to begin on answering his question. Originally, she had been in search for her friend because she had wanted him to sleep next to her like he occasionally did when she was having trouble sleeping, however, he had always been in his raven form when he had done so. Though he was the same as he was as a bird, asking him to lay next her in his human form made her feel a bit uneasy…

Yet, the nightmares that possessed her dreams were frightening, and she did not wish to spend the night alone. She knew that her godmother would be the better option to turn to for a situation like this, but she did not wish to upset the woman. Maleficent had already down so much for her, and Aurora knew that if she were to go to her for help, the woman would wish to know what it was that were turning her dreams to nightmares. The answer was simple, but the queen could not bear to bring herself to tell the older woman the answer. It would break her.

"_Well_?" Diaval playfully pushed on as he crossed his arms.

"I-…I, uh…I wanted to ask you a question…" Aurora lied; her blush intensifying after realizing how dumb she must have sounded. "Though…it's a rather silly question and the more I think about it, the more I realize how stupid it is, and how foolish it was of me to bother you at such an hour. I-It can wait till morning."

"A question? My dear, you are certainly a very peculiar young woman." Tilting his head, the bird-like man arched a brow and playfully rolled his his eyes. "You might as well as ask it."

"Ask what?"

"The question, Aurora." Narrowing his gaze, his black eyes silently studied her features. "You just said you had a question. Are you feeling well?"

"Oh! The question! The question I wish to ask you…._the_ question…uh…." With her mind at a sudden blank, her eyes desperately scanned her surroundings as she tried to come up with a reasonable question. It was when her eyes caught the young man's shimmering hair that something finally came to mind. "Do all ravens feather's shimmer the way yours do?"

"…I beg your pardon?"

"Your feathers…" Aurora re-asked; folding her hands behind her back and rocking on her heels. "They shimmer. Is it like that for all ravens?"

"Aurora, it is the dead of night and you are out wandering the forest in search to ask me about my _feathers_?"

"Oh, you know how I can be, Diaval. Once a question comes to my mind, I refuse to sleep until it is reasonably answered. I am simply too curios."

"Curiosity killed the cat, you know." Flashing a toothy grin, the young man offered her his arm. "Come, I'll walk you back."

Weaving her arm through his, she scoffed. "It may have killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back. If you care for me to get even a wink of sleep tonight, you will answer my question."

Diaval laughed. "Well, I certainly cannot allow that, now can I?"

"Nope."

"Well then, I suppose my answer would be yes. Most bird's feathers reflect light." Leading them out of the forest and back toward the main pathway, they past through a swarm of brightly colored pixies whom appeared to be returning to their nests up in the trees. "Though, the more I think about it…my feathers _are_ rather gorgeous."

"Curiosity may be my fault, but vanity is yours," Aurora laughed, giving him a playfully nudge. "I feel as if I have just fed your ego."

"There is nothing wrong with a little ego boosting. It's rather healthy if you ask me."

It was Aurora's turn to roll her eyes. "You are simply impossible."

"Me? Impossible?" That caused him to fling his head back and laugh. "Your Majesty, I'm not the one aimlessly wandering the forest at the dead of night, _refusing_ to sleep until my silly question is answered."

Aurora, who had been laughing herself - not by his remark, but by the rather odd sound of his laughter - shook her head. "Oh, do not tell me you are not in the least bit flattered."

"Oh, I am _very_ flattered."

The silence of the night taking over, Aurora quietly walked alongside her friend. The only sound being the chirps of the crickets and the distant sound of running water, the two neared the stream were several trolls laid on top of one another in a huddle to sleep. Their loud snoring caused Aurora to giggle. "They look so peaceful when they are asleep…"

"Everything looks peaceful when they are asleep. It is when they are awake that you see their true selves."

Smirking, she glanced one last time toward the trolls before making their way down the stream and toward the opening. It was the same pathway her and Philip had walked earlier that day, and though the memory brought a smile to her lips, it also reminded her of what he had told her near the end of their walk. They were three simple words, yet, it caused her heart to flutter and her cheeks to burn. Afterward, she had been in such of a daze that she had nearly forgotten to tell anyone about it until now. Side glancing toward the other, she cleared her throat. "Diaval?" she questioned, breaking the silence and causing him to look over at her. "May I ask you another question?"

"Depends…" he responded with a mocking grin. "Is it another silly question?"

Quickly shaking her head, she scowled. "Of course not! Two silly questions in one night? What do you take me for? A child?"

"I was thinking more along the lines as a fool, but a child can be a reasonable replacement." That remark earned him an elbow in his rib. Laughing, he released her arm to clutch his side. "I was joking! No need to get angry!"

"This is serious, Diaval!" Her fingers fumbling with the hem of her dress as she lazily walked alongside the stream, her face flushed a bright red. "I want an honest answer."

Still laughing, he nodded. "All right, all right…whatever you wish, Your Highness."

"Have you ever been in love?"

Whether it was the question itself, or the serious tone in which she asked it, Diaval's laughter came to an instant halt. In fact, his entire body stiffened and he nearly lost his footing. "…What?!"

"Love," the young queen repeated. "Have you ever been in love?"

His black gaze now completely and solely on her, his eyebrows slightly knitted together in obvious confusion. "That _is_ a silly question. What made you want to ask that?"

"It is not!" she objected, her embarrassed self replaced with frustration. "I'll tell you once you answer my question."

It took several silent seconds to go by before Diaval even uttered another sound. Aurora could see his own cheeks flushed with red and it made her wonder why such a simple question made him react so…_oddly_. It was not until he sighed that he made any indication toward answering her question. "Yes, to a little songbird."

"A songbird?" A smile tugging at her lips, she slightly squealed. "Diaval, how come you have not said anything?!"

"Aurora," Diaval lightly growled, his sudden irritation unintentional.

"Does Maleficent know?"

"No-"

"Oh, how romantic! Where did you-"

"Aurora!"

Quickly shutting her mouth, she paused in her footing and lowered her head. "I'm sorry. That was rude of me…" Digging her toes into the dirt, her eyes slightly drifted back up to meet gazes with Diaval. Peering at him from behind a curtain of golden hair, she forced a weak smile. His gaze in return, however, was not playful. It was intense and reminded her of the sky before a storm. "I did not mean to upset you. I was simply excited about your news…"

"Aurora…" With a bold step forward, he was towering over her. His form only inches from her, Aurora could feel her heart pounding within her ears. Feeling his gloved hand gently grasp her chin, he gently brushed her hair from her face. "Why do you ask such questions?"

Surprised by the calmness of his voice, she stuttered, "P-Prince Philip took me on a walk earlier this morning and he told me that he loves me."

"…Prince Philip?"

Eagerly nodding, excitement surged through her and replaced her nervousness with pure bliss. "Yes! He plans to marry me! Isn't that exciting?!"

"I see…" Removing his hand from her, he simply folded it and continued on his way. "Congratulations."

"Hey!" Hitching up her gown, she swiftly ran after him in order to keep up with his long strides. "Wait up!"

"It's late, Aurora. You need to get to bed."

"You did not even give me your opinion. Do you not like Prince Philip?"

"Honestly, I think he-…" the man angrily stared before trailing off to catch himself, "…could not make a better match. I am happy for you, Aurora, truly, I am…"

With a small smile and nod of her head, they finished their walk with her lazily following behind while humming a simple tone.

"Is this where you are sleeping?"

"Hmm? Oh! yes…." Aurora answered as they neared the overgrown oak tree. Since the day Aurora was given the title of Queen of both the human realm and faerie realm, she slept in the palace perhaps only once or twice. She much preferred to be outside amongst the Moors. It was her home.

"You do realize once you and Philip wed, living in a _tree_ is not exactly the best of locations for a royal family to reside."

Aurora simply laughed. "I am aware of that. I'll figure something out…" Climbing up and over the roots, she pulled herself up over a branch and nestled into the large hollowed opening within the tree. It was snug, but with the help of her aunties, they managed to turn the small space into a living sector. "It will all work out. It always does…"

Watching her climb to her bed, Diaval could feel his lips tug into a smile. "Well?" he called once she looked situated. "I believe this is a goodnight, then?"

Peeping her head out from the opening, her long hair spilling around her face, she stared down at him with a forced smile of her own. Dawn was settling in, and as much as she dreaded sleep, she was left with very little choice. Either she sleep alone and risk the nightmares, or ask him to stay the night as she had originally planned. Why must her godmother keep him in that form? If he were a bird, she would not feel as awkward about asking as she did now. "It's more like a good morning, given that I can see the start of the sunrise."

Diaval turned to look toward the East, but the trees masked away any possible sign of the sun. "Well, you should go to bed. It'll be a long morning for you if you stay awake."

Watching him turn to leave, Aurora chewed her bottom lip. "Wait!" she called, trying to find a way to stall time. "You never told me her name."

Glancing over his shoulder, he quizzically arched a brow. "Name of who?"

"Of the bird you are in love with," Aurora giggled. "Does she live here? In the Moors, I mean."

Diaval stood still in his motions as he appeared to be thinking over her words. Running a tongue over his dried lips, he cleared his throat. "Aurora, why don't you want to go to bed?"

She blinked. "What? I was just-"

"It's not like you to insist on staying up this late," he added, completely ignoring her previous question. "Wandering the woods, asking silly questions-"

"We've already discussed this," Aurora mumbled. "I ask silly questions all time, Diaval."

"Yes, but the more I think about it, the more I realize that you have never been so insistent to wonder the forest at night in search for the answer. Well, at least not for a question you could so easily ask me in the morning."

Her smile faded, she forced her gaze away from his. What could she honestly say? That she was having nightmares? He'd tell her godmother immediately. "I-…I don't like being alone."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I don't like alone," she repeated, fumbling with a piece of chipping bark from the tree. It was not entirely a lie, for she really did not like being alone, no matter how safe she felt. "It frightens me."

Running a hand through his hair, he sharply exhaled. She couldn't tell if he was irritated or simply annoyed. "And? There is obviously more to it…"

"I was hoping you could nest in my tree again, so that is why I was looking for you, however, you were in the form you are in now and…well…" Feeling her cheeks redden, she quickly thought up something to save him the embarrassment as well. "There is obviously no room for the both of us up here."

She could feel her cheeks burning, but Diaval's face didn't even appear to be phased by her words. Instead, a simple smile was curling at his lips. "Aurora, would it help if stay the night down here?"

"Oh, would you?!" Aurora exclaimed in a rather pleading, yet, hopeful tone.

"Anything for the Queen," he chuckled as he plopped himself down. His back resting against the tree's trunk. "Good morning, Aurora."

"Good morning, Diaval," she called back as she nuzzled up into a little ball. She could feel her eye lids getting heavy, and she didn't realize how tired she actually felt until it hit her. "You still haven't answered my question!"

"Enough about the songbird, Aurora," Diaval muttered, shifting his head back so he was looking upward to where her voice was coming from. "You even said yourself that two silly questions in one night is foolish."

"I said it was childish. You were the one who stated it to be foolish," Aurora corrected as she listened to his voice call up to her. "Can I at least get a hint?"

"I'd much rather you drop the subject entirely." Shifting his head back so he was staring out into the forest, he yawned. "Besides," he softly spoke, only loud enough for himself to hear. "It's pointless now…"

"…It is not that red song bird that lives over by the lake, is it?"

"What?! No!"

"Good…" Aurora yawned, her eyes drifting once more. "She's a mean old bird."

With his own crackling laughter, he shook his head. "You are very strange, you know that?"

"Mmmm…" Her response was delayed, and the raven assumed she was drifting off to sleep.

Crossing his arms over his broad chest, he could feel his own eyelids grow heavy as he slumped further back. If only she knew…

"If only you knew…" he spoke aloud, though so softly that he was not entirely sure he had spoken them at all. "That the songbird is you."

~The End~

_**Well, there you have it! I just had to write this, but anyhow, I hope you all enjoyed it! If a good amount of you seem to like it, I may add more…if not, then I plan on just keeping it like this.**_


End file.
